Érase una vez, un Cisne y su Reina, ¿Malvada?
by SwanQueen3weakness
Summary: Y sí te digo que, éste no es el típico cuento de hadas. Porque todo corazón roto necesita su contra-parte. Y toda Sheriff necesita a su Alcaldesa. Entonces, todo Cisne necesita a su Reina, pero ésta, seguirá siendo ¿Malvada? Podrán andar distintos caminos, y vivir distintas vidas. Pero siempre serán ellas. Todo Mills necesita a su Swan. —One Shots; Swanqueen—
1. Un Cupid no se enamora

Heeeeee, adivinen quien volvió de ultratumba!

Pues yo!

xD

Haber, tranquilizate mujer, que si que he vuelto. Y sí, sigo con el SwanQueen foreva **La** **AsesinadelAmor**.

Eso me lleva a plantearme una pregunta, ¿ **Q** **ue** creen que **pase** **con** esta gran familia **SwanQueen** ahora que **Emma** **se fue** , y que supuestamente **Regina** (Roni) es **lesbina**?

Espero que nada malo :(

 **Jkto** , también espero te encante que lo he hecho con to' mi love. Y **Guest** espero que este te guste más ;)

Haber, ahora voy a explicar mis decisiones para clasificar a cada uno de los personajes que hacen aparición en este OS.

Aunque pensándolo bien, mejor lo hago al final, para no darles ningún spoiler.

:P

Sin más, delante capítulo :)

* * *

¿Imbécil?

Nah…

Emma "Swan" Cupid no era imbécil. Por supuesto que no.

Es más.

Siendo objetivos y verdaderamente prácticos en toda la extensión de la palabra, era una completa y absoluta…

Retrasada.

Idiota. Estúpida. Alcornoque. Babosa. Cabeza hueca. Capullo. Inútil. Soquete. Tarada y todo lo que quisieras y se te ocurriera.

Pero nunca. Nunca sería una imbécil…

O a menos eso pensaba.

Hasta ahora.

Hoy día, era claro que podía añadir imbécil a su vocabulario, currículo y vida.

 **— Hola, es un gusto conocerte. Soy Emma Cupid, alias Swan, ¡ah!, se me olvidaba, soy una imbécil, ¿qué tal?**

Indiscutiblemente esa se convertiría en su nueva forma de presentarse.

Sentada al borde de un lindo riachuelo, bellas praderas verde al rededor y rayos oro provenientes del ocaso solar bañando su decaído rostro, golpeaba sus rasgos contra la palma de su mano, maldiciéndose a sí misma por lo bajo.

Era su oportunidad. Aquella que llevaba anhelando desde que descubrió el mágico mundo de su padre.

Había planeado cada mínimo detalle toda su existencia. Ese 14 de febrero sería especial. Sería SU catorce de febrero.

Con el que conseguiría enorgullecer a su padre, ganarse el derecho de ser digna de título, en fin... tantas cosas, pero como casi siempre, su incapacidad de plantarse en un sólo lugar, y controlar sus sentimientos le había propinado problemas.

¿Cómo era posible que la hija del todopoderoso, perfectivo y as en lo absolutamente relacionado con el romance, dios del amor Eros —Todos los Cupid sabían que el nombre de su padre no era Eros, sino David, pero bueno, humanos. — pudiese fallar en una tarea tan fácil?

Entregar una carta.

¿Qué de complicado pudiese tener entregar una puñetera carta de los cojones?

Nada. N.A.D.A. Nada. Terminantemente nada.

Una tarea básica para cualquier honorable y ecuánime miembro de la casa Cupid.

Tan esencial como que aquel galante y joven enamorado, se acercara con intención de solicitar ayuda a la gran "experta" en cuestiones románticas, descendiente de una fuente completamente llena de sabiduría en materia amorosa.

En un fecha tan común para hacerlo, como el día de los enamorados. Todo era tan sencillo. Buscar a la "afortunada". — Entrecomillado, pues la verdad, dejando de lado su sentir, ser pretendida por alguien como el vampirillo de Robin "Valentine" de Locksley (apodado así por supuestamente ser un "rompecorazones"), no tiene nada de suerte. Pero bueno, dejémosle así. — Hablar bien del chico, inmiscuir algo de suspense, entregar la misiva, y flechar un par de corazones más.

Los últimos del día. Con ese par se hubiera dado por servida. Definitivamente, en Storybrooke Monster High School se respiraba un total ambiente lleno de amor. Lo había logrado a la perfección.

Hasta que el momento de la carta llegó.

* * *

 **— ¡Eh! ¡Swan! ¡Espera! —** Le escucho y ruedo los ojos, intuyendo quien habla. Detengo mi andar, y giro para dar de bruces con él.

 **— ¿Qué sucede Locksley? —** Compongo una ligera sonrisa cortés, y observo cuán avergonzado parece estar.

 **— Yo… yo quería. Quería saber si tu… me puedes… ayudar. —** Me mira, con ojos de borrego a medio morir. Mientras sonrío divertida.

 **— ¿En?**

 **— Pues… Se trata de una chica. La más hermosa que mis ojos hayan encontrado. Y en fin, solo me preguntaba si podrías entregar esta carta por mi.**

 **— Seguro. —** Tomo la carta que me tiende, analizándola minuciosamente, percatándome de un importante pormenor.

 **— Gracias. —** Dice tratando alejarse.

 **— Locksley. Aguarda. —** Le sostengo de la muñeca, impidiendo su huida.

 **— Esta misiva no tiene destinatario. Y tampoco me has dicho quién es la joven.**

 **— Lo sé. Verás Swan, me apena admitirlo pero le he citado, anónimamente claro, dejé un post-it en su casillero. En resumen. Deberá estar en las catacumbas.**

 **— ¿Las catacumbas? ¿De verdad Locksley? ¿No se te ocurrió nada más romántico?**

 **— ¿Lo harás o no? —** Me mira impaciente, y aunque muera por negarme, se que no sería lo correcto.

 **— Sí, lo haré.**

 **— ¿Gracias?**

 **— De nada.**

 ** _~SQ~_**

¡JODER!

Hasta parece que llevo medio día intentando bajar las jodidas escaleras.

Al fin palpo con mi pie el último escalón, agradeciendo a todos los dioses por haber llegado.

Paso sutilmente el dorso de mi palma por mi frente, inhalo. Con esto, San Valentín ha acabado. Y no podría estar más orgullosa de ello.

Miro alrededor, buscando a la misteriosa chica.

Ese instante, es cuando mi mandíbula azota contra el suelo.

No lo creo.

Esa sedosa melena azabache. Esbelta y estupenda silueta, entallada en un precioso vestido carmín. Torneadas piernas montadas en un par de zapatos altos. Con aquellas joyas egipcias adornando su cuerpo.

No es ella…

Me niego a creerlo.

No. No. Y mil veces. No.

 **— ¿Qué carajos Locksley? —** Farfullo bajo, provocando aquella angelical descendiente egipcia note mi presencia y me regale una tierna sonrisa.

 **— ¿Emma? —** Camina lentamente hacia mí. Resonando sus tacones contra el viejo suelo de piedra. Haciendo temblar mis cimientos.

Me odio. Un millón de veces y aun más.

Sólo existía una regla. Sólo una, maldita sea.

 ** _~SQ~_**

 ** _— Un Cupid no se enamora Emma. —_** _Contó su padre, tomándole la pequeña manita fraternalmente, y andando por aquellos celestiales campos._

 ** _— El amor no está hecho para nosotros, cariño. ¿Sabes por qué? —_** _Preguntaba un alto y rubio hombre, observando enternecido a una pequeña mata de blondos caireles._

 ** _— No papi._**

 ** _— Emma, ¿has observado cómo actúan las personas que papá flecha? —_** _Cuestionó tomando entre sus brazos a la pequeña niña._

 ** _— Por supuesto. Parecen bobos. Su mundo solo se centra en aquella persona. Y hacen muchas tonterías._**

 ** _— Es verdad, ¿divertido, no? —_** _Mostró una gigantesca sonrisa, animando a su joven hija contestar._

 ** _— La mayoría de las veces si. —_** _Rio bajito, apretando su pequeño oso de felpa contra su pecho, y escondiendo su cabecita entre el cuello del hombre._

 ** _— Bueno. —_** _Prosiguió el joven, acariciando devotamente los cabellos oro de la pequeña._

 ** _— Esa es la razón por la que la familia Cupid, no puede enamorarse. Afectaría nuestra labor Emma, inhibiría nuestro razonamiento y capacidad de ayudar a los demás. No nos permitiría flechar corazones, porque el nuestro estaría demasiado ocupado por esa persona._**

 ** _— ¿Papi? —_** _Su vocecita asemejaba temerosa._

 ** _— ¿Si cariño? —_** _Sabía lo que venía, y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, le dolía hacer esto. Pero la experiencia le dictaba era lo correcto._

 ** _— No soy una buena Cupid. —_** _Sus grandes esmeraldas comenzaron a empaparse, mientras se apretaba más contra su padre._

 ** _— ¿Por qué lo dices princesa? —_** _Intentó que el nudo de su garganta no se notase. Tal vez él había sufrido por amor. Pero no su princesita. Ella no._

 ** _— Te amo papi. Rompí la regla. —_** _El corazón del rubio varón, se contrajo de dulzura, sintiéndose culpable por el pesar de su hija._

 _Pero era necesario, las reglas existen por una razón. Y él lo sabía. Lo había vivido en carne propia. Su pequeña no podría experimentar lo mismo que él._

«Es para protegerla, la debes cuidar. Se lo prometiste a ella. A Mary.»

 ** _— Calma Emma, es verdad que un Cupid no se puede enamorar. Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda amar. —_** _Sorbió discretamente su nariz, abrazando fuertemente contra su pecho a su hijita, le recordaba tanto a ella._

 ** _— Verás cielo, el amor se puede presentar de muchas maneras, y el fraternal es una de ellas. Y esta bien. No debes sentirte mal por amar a papi._**

 ** _— ¿Papito ama a Emma?_**

 ** _— Con todo mi ser, princesa._**

 ** _— Yo también papito. —_** _Sonrió orgullosa, alzando su joven rostro, provocando su progenitor pasara sus fuertes palmas sobre su tez porcelana, limpiando de sus mejillas unas cuantas lágrimas. Mostró su reluciente dentadura y besó el pómulo de su padre, robando de él su angustiada expresión, y colocándole una modesta sonrisa._

 ** _— Ya verás papi, seré una gran Cupid. No me dejaré enamorar._**

 ** _—Ya lo creo hija. Ya lo creo. —_** _Musitó con voz conocedora, desconfiado de lo que el futuro podría proveer._

 ** _~SQ~_**

 **—Re… Regina. ¡Hey! —** Paso la palma de mi mano por mi nuca, saliendo de mi encierro momentáneo y mirando idiotizada sus singulares ojos almendra.

 **— Hola. —** Se ruboriza ligeramente, y no evito pensar que se ve más magnífica de lo que ya es.

 **— ¿Qué haces aquí? —** Bravo Swan, bravo. Eres estupendamente idiota.

 **— Lo mismo que tú, supongo. —** Susurra sensualmente, cerrando la distancia entre nosotras. Colocando su calidad palma sobre mi hombro.

Y en ese instante, estoy más que segura que mis piernas no funcionan. Mi cerebro deja de lado la razón. Y mi corazón ha explotado. Ella piensa que soy yo. Acaso, ¿desea que sea yo su cita?

 **— Yo… —** Degluto, hurtando de su angelical tez una sonrisa.

 **— Yo tengo esto para ti. —** Extiendo mi brazo entre nosotras, obligándola alejarse, y entregándole la misiva.

Ella sólo me observa confusa, tomando lo que le tiendo.

 **— ¿Robin? —**

 **—Si… yo. Adiós —**

* * *

¡Ah!, es verdad.

Se nos olvidaba un pequeñísimo detallito. Pequeñajo, nada del otro mundo.

La susodicha no era otra más que Regina Mills de Nile.

Sip.

Regina, la niña más linda y perfecta del mundo. — Y, mira que Emma había visitado vastos y diversos universos, sin encontrar belleza capaz de compararse con la de la morena.—

Y ahí estaba. Rompiendo la única regla que le había impuesto su viejo. Arruinando su primer San Valentín. Pareciendo una imbécil ante la niña más maravillosa. Y culpandose por haber huido cuál cobarde.

Tal vez si se hubiese quedado, Regina...

No. Fue lo mejor. Cupido no se enamora, solo admira el amor. Pero no lo cultiva para sí. Era mejor comenzar a entrar al mundo real. El amor no es para ella.

Su rostro se mantenía oculto entre sus tersas palmas, cuando un suave tacto posó sobre su hombro. Causando aquella lágrima que se esforzó en controlar, escapara.

 **— Padre... lo he arruinado. Todo. Lo siento. —** Su respuesta fue automática, no sentía el valor de mirarle aquellos profundos ojos mar. Por lo que mantuvo su cabeza gacha.

 **— ¿Te encuentras bien? —** El cálido tacto se apretó con delicadez, a la par en que una cándida presencia tomaba asiento a su lado. Inmediatamente alzó su rostro, enfocando aquellas hermosas orbes, y dulce rostro. Digno de una princesa egipcia, como ella.

 **— ¿Regina? Hola. —** Limpió veloz su mejilla, colocando una pequeña sonrisa. Ignorando la pregunta de la morena.

 **— Hola. ¿Esperabas a alguien?**

 **— La verdad. No. —** Se encogió de hombros, fingiéndose despreocupada y observando como el crepúsculo vespertino rociaba las trigeñas facciones, y sedosos cabellos noche.

 **— ¿Enserio? Tú, Cupido. Pasando San Valentín sola. No me lo creo. —** Parecía asombrada, observando extraviada aquellos iris de indefinido tono.

 **— Pues ya ves. Supongo que Cupido solo contempla el amor de lejos. —** Contestó sonriendo tristemente a la princesa, tomando un pequeño guijarro y lanzándolo al riachuelo.

 **— ¿Desearías compartir conmigo el porqué de eso? —** El tono preocupado de su voz, le encogió el corazón, confirmando por decimotercera vez en un par de minutos, que estaba hasta las trancas con esa muer.

 **— Sospecho, que conoces la historia. —** Respondió Emma divertida ante la curiosidad de la chica Mills.

 **— Podría ser. —** Dijo con una gran sonrisa, y un brillo travieso **—Pero me encantaría escucharla de ti.**

 **— Pues no es nada del otro mundo "princesa". —** Observó como su mote provocaba que Regina arruga la nariz levemente, sonriendo ante su reacción, y suspirando de resignación, al percibir la mirada de cachorrito que la morena le lanzaba.

 **—De acuerdo. Verás, cuenta la leyenda que hace miles de millones de años, llegó a existir un joven y apuesto príncipe, descendiente de la casa Cupid, rebelde por naturaleza, rubio y fornido. Aventurero fiel, que siempre seguía a su corazón. Sin importar lo que la sociedad pudiese dictar. Valiente y puro de corazón. —** Comenzó a relatar, sintiendo la intensa mirada chocolate escrutándola, mientra ella observaba el horizonte, y al Sol desapareciendo poco a poco.

 **— Un día, para ser exactos, se dice que el día de su milésimo nonagésimo cumpleaños, el joven Cupid, conocido como "Encantador" gracias a sus dotes de conquistador, solicitó con ansias, se le permitiera aventurarse en el mundo terrenal al consejo celestial como presente de aniversario. Llegando a implorar de tal manera, y argumentando como sólo él sabía hacer, que su capricho fue claramente escuchado y aprobado. Permitiéndole navegar en la tierra, y regresar tres meses después.**

 **Se suele mencionar, que el joven Encantador disfrutó de las maravillas terrenales, pasando de mujer en mujer, como si de respirar tratara. Hasta que un día, al ir caminando cerca de algún templo de la antigua Grecia, chocó contra una desconocida silueta, cayendo al suelo. Una vez recuperó la estabilidad, cayó en cuenta había tropezado con una angelical y extremadamente bella princesa, de nombre Mary, que le dejó prendado al instante. Así fue como Encantador, descubrió lo que era el amor, aquella maravillosa sensación que nuestra familia se encarga de repartir a cada persona del mundo. —** Suspiró, percatandose de cómo a cada minuto que pasaba, Regina y ella comenzaban a acercarse cada vez más, utilizando sus manos como apoyo sobre el verde césped, recargando todo su peso, cerró sus ojos. Y forzó su memoria a concentrarse en el relato y no en sus intensas sensaciones.

 **— En un principio, el consejo se mostró enfurecido y totalmente en desacuerdo con las decisiones del muchacho Cupid, dando sus manos a torcer, al darse cuenta que aquel par, era lo conocido en mi mundo como "Amor Verdadero" un lazo tan sagrado, mítico y especial, que cualquier Cupid que se interponga en su camino, podría sufrir tan graves consecuencias como llegar a perder sus alas y ser desterrado. En fin, el "Amor Verdadero" es un lazo muy fuerte, sí, pero también muy inusual, solo un par de personas, durante cada milenio, es bendecido por los dioses con esta unión. La nueva familia Cupid, era muy feliz, llegando a tener juntos, una pequeña niña de rulos oro, y ojos tan bellos, que nadie era capaz de descifrar el tono de ellos. Idolatrada por ser fruto del verdadero amor. Sin embargo y como cualquier historia del mundo real, esta no tuvo su final feliz. La pobre niña quedó huérfana de madre, al caer ésta enferma. Provocando Encantador, relegara todas sus obligaciones, dejándolas en el olvido. Y afectando de tal manera el mundo del amor, que se llegó a creer no podríamos recuperarnos nunca de este estrago. Con todo el pesar de su corazón, al perder a su amada mujer, el joven Cupid se aferró con fuerza al único recuerdo de su esposa que le quedaba, su pequeña hija. Decretando de esa manera, y para evitar una nueva catástrofe, ningún Cupid podría volver a enamorarse nunca. —** Exhaló, notando el reconfortante tacto de la princesa Mills sobre el dorso de su palma, sonriendo, giró su rostro topándose con unos levemente enrojecidos ojos marrón, y sin poder contenerse, llevó su mano libre al rostro olivaceo frente ella, limpiando una sublevada lágrima, y retirando un mechón oscuro de aquel espléndido rostro. Congelando el correr del reloj por lo que parecieron ser horas.

Recordando sus demonios, carraspeó con ligereza, quitando su palma de aquel lugar, echando de menos instantáneamente la calidez de aquella piel.

 **—Pero bueno, ese es mi destino. Supongo que para ello nací, y es lo que debo seguir. —**

 **— Emma, yo...**

 **—Tranquila, está bien. No obstante que yo no pueda seguirle rastro al amor no significa que tú no puedas, pues reparo en que deberías estar con Locksley, ¿qué sucedió? —** Un ligero navajazo apoderó su corazón.

 **—Digamos que, no es mi tipo.**

 **— ¿A sí que Regina Mills tiene un prototipo de chico ideal? ¡Dios! ¿Quién lo diría?—** Exclamó con ironía, proveyendo a Regina de una carcajada. Lo cual volcó su pequeño corazón.

 **— Tal vez... ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes un chico ideal?**

 **—Yo...**

 **—¿O debería aventurarme a decir chica?—** Interrogó la morena, con una inquisitiva ceja, apresando el canto de su boca sugestivamente.

 **—Podría ser... —** Corroboró la rubia, guiñando un ojo juguetonamente.

 **— Pero no hablemos de mi, mejor dime. ¿Qué se siente darle tanto trabajo a Cupido? —** Trató de sonar alegre encausando todos sus sentidos en la morena. Divirtiéndose al ver la confusa expresión que generaba el rostro de Regina.

 **— Vamos Regina, no me digas que no sabes de lo que habló. —** Golpeó sutilmente el hombro de la morena contra el suyo, robando a la chica una gran sonrisa.

 **— Verdaderamente no, Swan.**

 **—¡BAH! No sea modesta señorita Mills. Sabe cuántos pobres corazones rotos he tenido que sanar por culpa de los Nile, cuántos corazones han sido robados, en especial por una princesa morena y extremadamente hermosa, que se encuentra a mi lado. —** Mordió su lengua floja al instante, observando unos asombrados ojos miel, con la mandíbula floja.

 **—Regina yo...—** Empezó vacilante, girando su rostro para evitar el rechazo que estaba segura, vendría a continuación.

 **—¿Y el suyo? —** Le interrumpió la morena, causándole asombro y que le volviera a dirigir su atención y mirar.

 **—¿Cómo?**

 **— ¿Algun vez ha tenido que sanar su corazón? —** Respondió ésta, recorriendo lentamente los escasos centímetros que le separaban de la joven Cupid.

 **— Yo...**

 **— Dígame señorita Swan, ¿ha tendio que sanar su corazón a causa de un de Nile? —** Volvió a cuestionar, entrelazando sus brazos por detrás del cuello de la ojiverde, sintiendo su acelerada respiración golpeando su labio superior.

 **— Regina... esto esta mal...** — Trató Emma, que aunque lo quisiera más que nada, sabía estaba infringiendo una gran regla. Un amor prohibido que no debía ser. Pero Regina lo ponía tan difícil, con esos labios carmín llamándole, y aquella provocativa cicatriz con su nombre escrito.

 **— Cuénteme, aquella preciosa princesa morena de la que habla, ¿le ha robado acaso el corazón? —** Siguió la descendiente de Nile, rozando sus carnosos labios con aquellos sonrosados a cada palabra dicha, advirtiendo como aquella mirada a veces pradera, en ocasiones cielo, intercalaba entre sus labios y ojos.

 **— S...sí. Completamente. —** Susurró Emma, avanzando aquellos escasos y vagos milímetros, fusionando sus labios en un casto beso. Lleno de todo aquello que sentían, que deseaban decir, expresar, demostrar. Con aquello que llevaban años callando, y que hoy día, era un volcán necesitado por erupcionar. Sus manos encontraron camino a sus caderas, eliminando cualquier tipo de distancia. Mientras que la morena, enredaba sus dedos en los dorados bucles, proclamando suyo aquel cuerpo frente ella. La temperatura comenzó a elevarse. Regina pidió acceso, mientras mordía con suavidad el labio inferior de la rubia, quien con gusto cedió.

Tan pérdidas en aquellas nuevas y apasionantes sensaciones, no se percataron de aquel extraño haz luminoso que comenzaba a emanar con la altura de sus corazones, creciendo a cada minuto que pasaban con sus labios unidos en una armónica danza, terminando por explotar en un destellante fulgor multicolor. Que les dejó sin aliento, con los corazones acelerados, el tórax subiendo y bajando veloz, ojos cerrados, gigantes sonrisas y frentes unidas.

Sin duda alguna, era algo por lo que pensaban luchar. La joven Cupid esta segura, al sentir aquel fuerte fuego naciendo en su corazón.

Mientras tanto, un ya crecido joven Encantador, sonreía ligeramente, sentado en un gigantesco trono, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo un pequeño centelleo naciendo en su corazón. Lo sabía. El milenio había pasado. Los dioses hicieron su elección. Un nuevo lazo de amor verdadero acababa de nacer en sus cercanías.

Orgulloso por haber cumplido su promesa, exhaló al aire con voz menguada de melancolía.

 **— Lo logramos Mary. —** Musitó, sintiendo como un cálido fluido comenzaba a emanar de sus ojos mar. Y una templada brisna le removía los antes rubios cabellos, teñidos ahora de una tenue nevada.

Y así, un aura levemente dorada, comenzó a envolverle con delicadeza, desvaneciéndose pausadamente, dejando a su paso un camino de preciosas rosas, acompañado de un exquisito aroma, mientras un sonriente dios Eros, volvía a ser aquel joven valiente y soñador.

 **— David.—** Dijeron con suavidad a su espalda, aquella amorosa voz que tanto tiempo extrañó.

* * *

Bueno, haber ahora sí. Porque cada personaje es cada '' monstruo''

Para empezar debo decir que no he visto Monster High, más que un par de capítulos.

Si, soy joven. Y si, son de mi época. Pero la verdad nunca las vi más que un par de veces.

Por ello, si aquí hay algún experto en Monster High, y me he equivocado, perdonarme, pero lo hice con lo que sabia y con lo poco que investigué.

Dicho esto, los personajes.

 **Emma Swan** como **Cupido**

 _Bueno, esta es muy obvia, no? Osea, ambas son huérfanas, y además Emma es fruto del Amor Verdadero, entonces... Pues ya esta. Esa fue mi razón para que fuera Cupido._

 **Regina Mills** como una **Nile**

 _Esta me costó un poquito, pero después recordé que había una momia en la caricatura, muy fashion y eso. Y dije, pues mi morena, daaa. xD, además es de la realeza, y una princesa tarde o temprano se convierte en reina, no?_

 **Robin Hood** como **Valentine**

 _Debo admitir que esta me la soplaron mis hermanitas menores, que ellas si ven y vieron la caricatura. Y después de investigarlo un poco, pues... Se quedó. Según mis hermanillas era un vampiro egocéntrico que quería conquistar a una de las protagonistas. Y le gustaba coleccionar corazones, o algo así. Y la verdad, Robin no es santo de mi devoción. Upsss :o xD_

 **David Nolan** como **Eros.**

 _Este no tiene misterio, era el papá de Emma, y Eros el papá adoptivo de Cupid, ya está._

 _ **Y sí alguien no entendió, Eros y Encantador** **eran la misma persona, y si. Al final murió xD.**_

 _Dato Curioso._

 _Por si a alguien le interesa, mi cumpleaños es el 14 de febrero... :3_

 _Chao,hasta la próxima :)_


	2. A través del Tiempo

**Sí, sigo viva. Y no. Ya cambie de opinión... no voy a hacer lo que dije en mi anterior actualización.**

 **Bueno, sí pero no. La parte de borrar quedara intacta, pero la otra parte... pues me dí cuenta que para lo que deseo hacer es mejor empezar de cero.**

 **Espero aún haya gente, y que les guste este cap... es demasiado extenso... por lo que lo dividí en dos.**

 **La verdad no sé cuando vuelva a dar la vuelta por aquí, ojalá y sea pronto.**

 **Pd: que no... no se me olvidaron los dinosaurios... que aparecen en la dos...**

 **Besos :)**

 **Y no sé, ustedes dirán... pero esta trama se me antoja más para un fic largo.. xD**

* * *

 **Erase** **una vez, un Cisne y su Reina, ¿Malvada?  
** **—  
** **Capítulo 2.  
** **A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO.**

 **Selva Amazónica, Brasil, 1420 d. C**

Una punta de lanza pasó frente sus ojos.

Esto siempre es divertido.

El sudor frío recorría su espalda. Su pecho subía y bajaba con velocidad inaudita, a la par en que sus piernas andaban a toda prisa. Una gigante sonrisa adornaba sus rasgos, así mismo, un gran alboroto se percibía a sus espaldas. La tribu Knowkingahm, del sur de un Brasil del siglo XV, le perseguían furiosos…

Y con justa razón.

Tal vez no debió tirarse a la hija del rey… pero…esa chica era un tesoro que no se podía desaprovechar… y menos si ella misma se le estaba insinuando.

Tampoco es como que fuera de piedra.

Sólo de recordarlo, un brillo travieso iluminaba sus esmeraldas y sus blancos dientes aprestaban su labio inferior.

Su sonrisa se ensanchaba aún más a las memorias del momento, dos minutos. Solo dos minutos después de… pues eso, de haber acabado. Cayendo rendida al lado de la bella princesa aquellos trogloditas entraron…

Y esa es la razón idiota, por la que ahora se hallaba corriendo al millón, con su cuerpo al completo desnudo, sólo con una pequeña bolsa colgando de su cuello, en la Amazonia del siglo XV.

Su campamento no estaba lejos, podría vislumbrar la extraña máquina que le era de mucha utilidad en su trabajo.

Sin embargo, sin preverlo, una lanza rozó su hombro, causando un mar rojo escapara de ahí, tumbándola de rodillas, a unos metros de su destino.

 **— Hijo de…**

 **— ¡EMMA! —** Alzó su mirada, topándose con una mirada de desaprobación, y mano amiga. Tomando la firme palma que le era ofrecida, entró veloz dentro de aquella cabina, llena de focos de colores diversos y cableado por doquier.

 **— Gus… Ahora… va… ¡Vámonos! —** Entrecortada chilló, escuchando como varios golpes eran desencadenados contra su 'refugio'

 **— Eres una inmadura. —** Dicho esto, le tendió una manta para que se cubriera, activando unos cuantos botones, para después sentir como su suelo temblaba, y una, ya normal presión, que parecía succionarles, apareciera.

Envolviéndose en la manta, se sentó en la esquina del frío suelo metálico. Sin que la traviesa y hasta, orgullosa mueca, abandonara su rostro.

Una punzada dolorosa le hizo girar el rostro hacia su hombro, solo había sido una rozadura, pero dolía como los mil demonios.

 **— ¿Qué hiciste ahora Swan? —** Observó como el castaño de bellos ojos cielo se encogía hasta quedar a su altura, con una botella de alcohol etílico en la mano y algodón en la otra.

 **— Lo que un Swan sabe hacer, es na… ¡JODER! —** El maldito alcohol había sido aplicado sin delicadeza en su dañado miembro, colocando una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en el hombre, y que Emma le mirara fusilándolo con los ojos.

 **— Disculpa…**

 **— Ya…**

 **— Ahora, dime, ¿por lo menos conseguiste lo que buscábamos? —** Murmuró el joven, pasando cuidadosamente el algodón sobre la herida. Para después colocar una gasa, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa a la rubia.

 **— ¿Quién crees que soy Booth? Por supuesto. —** Fanfarroneo, sacando de su cuello la pequeña bolsa marrón y tendiéndosela a su hermano por pacto de sangre.

 **— No sé como lo haces enana, pero eres asombrosa. —** Susurró August poniéndose en pie y abriendo la bolsa, obteniendo de ella una pequeña piedra, con el brillo de un diamante, la forma de un rubí y el bello color de un zafiro. — **Wow, es bellísima.**

 **— Lo sé. —** Gruñó Emma, parándose también, y dirigiéndose a la maleta que se encontraba al otro lado de la fría máquina. Sacando de ella unas bragas y un sujetador, una blanca polera y rasgados jeans, colocándose todo, mientras August examinaba entusiasmado la brillante pieza.

 **— Ya que la has visto, y si no es mucha molestia, podrías decirme de una vez por todas, ¿para que la queremos, Gus?**

 **— Lo sabrás en su momento hermanita, lo sabrás.**

* * *

 **Algún lugar del mundo.  
Siglo XXI**

Un hombre de avanzada edad andaba de prisa, con un enorme manojo de papeles en un brazo. Su agobiada expresión lo decía todo.

La recepcionista le sonrió compadecida. El señor del aseo le deseo suerte, aunque eso no serviría de nada. Los miembros de la oficina ni siquiera le miraron. Y la secretaria del despacho al que debía entrar le miró disculpándose con los ojos.

Todos lo sabían.

No saldría bien parado si entraba a aquella temida oficina.

Nadie lo hace.

Nadie sale 'vivo' cuando se trata de Regina Mills.

Deglutiendo audible, y una vez que la secretaria le dio paso, entró reticente. Observando como la silla de Regina se encontraba dando directamente al enorme ventanal, agradeciendo internamente no tener aquella asesina mirada chocolate sobre él.

 **— Siempre tan puntual, Sidney. —** Ironizó una grave y sensual voz, que sin embargo, le helaba la sangre.

 **— Lo siento señorita Mills, el tráfico es…**

Levantando una mano, ordenó callara, girando su silla y mirándole con repulsión.

 **— No me interesa señor Glass. ¿Ha traído lo que le pedí?**

 **— Ssi… si, señorita Mills. —** Balbuceó, acercándose y tendiendo los papeles que la morena necesitaba. Una vez los tuvo entre sus trigueñas manos, examinó superficialmente su contenido, escondiendo una pequeña mueca perversa. Abandonando los papeles en la mesa, se dirigió nuevamente al hombre frente ella.

 **— Puede retirarse.**

 **—** **Gracias, señorita Mills.**

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado y sin ningún espía a su alrededor, volvió a tomar entre sus manos aquellos documentos, alzando una inquisitiva ceja, y mordiendo su labio inferior, las fotos que Sidney había conseguido eran buenas.

Una joven y atractiva rubia aparecía en todas, en diferentes actividades y posturas, como comprando un café o en una simple caminata al parque. Hasta algunas más íntimas, como un sensual cuerpo empapado de sudor, y siendo trabajado duramente en una estricta rutina de ejercicio.

 **— Emma Swan. Huérfana, en el orfanato desde infante, ninguna casa de acogida le hospedó por más de un mes. Salió del sistema en el 2003, a los 16 años, y estuvo en la cárcel por año y medio… razones desconocidas… —** Leyó en voz alta, descansando su mandíbula en ambas manos, con los codos recargados en su escritorio, mientras sus avellanas orbes seguían absorbiendo toda la información puesta sobre el papel, la vida entera, de Emma Swan.

 **— Interesante.**

Girando en su silla, volviendo a observar la hermosa vista de su ventanal, inhaló todo el aire que le fue capaz, sonriendo escuetamente.

— **Así que esto fue de tu vida… Emma.**

* * *

La puta corbata de los cojones parecía una jodida boa constrictor, el desgraciado saco le causaba comezón, y la camisa abotonada hasta arriba definitivamente era el tope de la mala combinación.

August… August… August…

Sin lugar a dudas, aquel pobre hombre sería el siguiente blanco de Emma, una vez salieran del estúpidamente gigante edificio al que acababan de entrar.

— **Gus, ¿por qué cojones debo traer está cosa en el cuello? ¡Me esta sofocando! —** Masculló en el oído del moreno, quien se encogió de hombros indiferente, mientras dejaba a sus ojos seguir el camino de una linda pelirroja y sus curvas.

 **— Sólo soporta un poco hermanita. —** Susurró este dirigiéndole por fin su atención, y pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros. — **Las personas para las que hemos tenido que buscar la piedra son demasiado… ¿como decirlo? —** Dijo más para si mismo, colocando una mano en su mandíbula. — **¿Qué acaso no ves el lugar en el que estamos Emma? —** Se quejó August, señalando con su otra mano su alrededor, la elegante decoración del lugar dejaba con quijada en el suelo a cualquiera.

A cualquiera, excepto a Emma Swan.

 **— Joder… Más te vale que haya tías buenas, que si no…**

 **— Tranquila tigre… —** Le picó Gus, carcajeándose a mandíbula batiente, atrayendo unas cuantas miradas curiosas. Ignorando a su irritante hermano, metió las palmas en sus bolsillos delanteros, dejando que August siguiera sólo hasta la recepción, desviándose a observar un extraño cuadro al lado del ascensor.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su mandíbula casi se desencajó. Imposible.

Aquel cuadro… era… era idéntico a SU dibujo. Pero… pero ese dibujo… no.

Es sólo una coincidencia. Por supuesto.

Una muy grande e increíble coincidencia.

 _Flashback_.

 **29 de febrero, 2012.  
Nueva York. **

La fresca brisa matinal roza en sus sonrojadas facciones, esconde sus heladas manos bajo sus brazos, y se encoje de hombros con tal de cubrir un poco su rostro, utilizando las solapas de su chaqueta.

Sus pasos le llevan al puerto, donde le ve sentado.

Su decaído rostro le dice todo al moreno que se encuentra descansando en la banca del puerto. Sonriéndole comprensivo, se pone en pie y avanza hacia ella.

Orbes verdes se mueven impacientes, escrutando aquellas azules que tiene en frente.

 **— August, yo… —** Colocando un silenciador dedo en los sonrosados labios de su hermanita, le envuelve en un cálido abrazo.

 **— La amas.**

Suspirando asiente despacio, concediéndose el permiso de derramar una lágrima. Estrecha fuertemente a su hermano, apoyándose en su hombro. Sintiendo su corazón estrujarse, el joven Gus acaricia los cabellos oro de su pequeña, dejando correr el tiempo.

 **— Tienes que… tienes que dejarla ir, Em. —** Susurra, sabiendo el duro golpe que es para la rubia y sintiéndose culpable.

 **— Lo sé, pero… necesito una noche más, sólo…—** Inhalando profundo, se aleja lentamente de su hermano, limpiando con el dorso de su mano su mejilla. — **Sólo una noche, Gus.**

 **29 de febrero.  
Siglo XIX.  
Londres. **

El sol comienza a perecer, los nubarrones en el cielo y las silenciosas calles solo aumentan los latidos de su resquebrado corazón.

Hoy, el binder no lastima, la elegante ascot negra y gris no ahoga y el abotonado del último botón no le exaspera.

Hoy, el caminar con bastón no le parece ridículo, ni las manos le sudan con los guantes.

Hoy, agradece traer puesto aquel negro saco, los pantalones altos y beige le asemejan la moda más interesante de la humanidad y el chaleco debajo de él, ahora, le agrada.

Hoy, las tontas reglas de etiqueta, el apresar de sus caireles oro en una coleta, los exacerbados moralismos, las severas interdicciones y rígidos prejuicios, pierden peso.

Hoy, el disfrazarse de algo… de alguien que no es, le atormenta más que nunca.

Hoy, sin lugar a dudas, el Londres del siglo XIX, le parece la era más bella del mundo entero.

No cae en cuenta de que ha llegado a su destino, sigue perdida en un inmenso mar de pensamientos, hasta que el crujir de una ramita, al ser pisada por su negro escarpín derecho, le empuja fuera.

Se encuentra frente a la distinguida y gigantesca mansión Mills. Los nuevos ricos.

Una triste sonrisa se acomoda en sus labios rosas, al alzar la vista en dirección al balcón de la zona izquierda, y ver aquella estilizada figura de la que reconoce cada recóndito lugar. De la cabeza a los pies. Ya no hay nada más que se pueda conocer.

Sacando un brillante reloj dorado de su chaqueta, observa que aún quedan cuarenta minutos para su acostumbrado encuentro.

Caminando para aquel lindo bosque en el que suelen verse, al lado de la mansión, se recarga en un enorme roble, frondoso y poderoso, descansando su espalda, se deja caer. Cierra sus ojos y deja que su subconsciente arremeta contra su corazón.

* * *

 _Su pincel se movía de forma experta sobre el antes blanco lienzo, lleno ahora de alegres colores. El ocaso solar era su hora favorita, el Londres victoriano en ocasiones llegaba a ser precioso._

 _Escondida entre colosales árboles, con el canto de las aves revistiendo su oír y el correr de aquel lago complementando el cuadro perfecto._

 _El Big Ben comenzó a resonar, y pérdida como siempre estaba, no advirtió cuando un azabache enredo de mechas, olivácea piel y bonitos ojos tostados se acercaba sigilosamente a sus espaldas._

 _Observando su obra terminada, dejó abandonada su paleta, acercándose al lago, enjugando sus manos. Secando sus palmas en su negro pantalón, descendió las mangas de su camisa, sacando de su chaleco su reloj de bolsillo, observando la hora._

 _Dando un pequeño brinco cuando sintió el calor de un ceñido cuerpo pegado tras ella, y unos femeninos brazos alrededor de sus costados, con finos dedos desabotonando su chaleco._

 ** _— Es un cuadro precioso. —_** _Murmuraron sensualmente en su oído, a la par en que sintió una mordida en su lóbulo izquierdo._

 ** _— Buenas tardes, señorita Mills. —_** _Susurró la rubia, tomando entre sus manos aquellos ávidos dedos, deteniendo su tarea y escuchando un ligero gruñido en desacuerdo. Sonriendo, llevó aquellas manos a sus labios, dejándoles un casto beso. Girando sobre sí, y penetrando en unas ventanas miel._

 ** _— "Señor" Swan, bonita tarde. —_** _Colocando una mueca traviesa, tomó las manos de Emma, llevándolas a su cadera, haciendo que la rubia le pegara más a su cuerpo._

 ** _— Ya lo creo. —_** _Farfulló dejando un húmedo beso en el cuello de la morena, escuchando un gemido ahogado. Mordiendo su labio inferior, se alejó despacio, dejando un pequeño beso en los labios de la señorita Mills. Quien, tomándole del cuello de su camisa, le impidió escapar, recorriendo con su atrevida lengua el labio inferior de Emma._

 _Robándole un necesitado suspiro, a la par en que invadía su boca, mordiendo perezosa su labio._

 ** _— Te necesito, ahora. —_** _Balbuceó entrecortada, sin soltar la camisa de la rubia y pegando sus frentes._

 ** _— Tranquila, bonita. —_** _Contestó besando su mejilla, rodeándola con sus brazos e incitándola a descansar su cabeza en su hombro. —_ _ **Tengo el resto del día para ti.**_

 ** _— ¿Lo prometes?_**

 ** _— Lo prometo._**

 _Acunándola durante un tiempo, observaron como el sol desaparecía tras el bosque._

 ** _— No sabía que dibujabas tan hermoso._**

 ** _— Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes de mí. —_** _Deglutió, cerrando sus ojos, culpable. «_ Si tan sólo supieras, Regina…» _pensó, apretándola más, besando su coronilla._

 ** _— ¿A sí? —_** _Rebatió Mills, y en ese momento con la luz de la luna bañando sus facciones trigueñas, con esa pícara sonrisa en sus carnosos labios, el hermoso vestido de época ocultando su angelical cuerpo, y sus cabellos noche cubriendo sus hombros, Emma supo que había cometido el mayor error de su vida. Que sola se amarró la soga al cuello, y se lanzó de un décimo quinto piso._

 _Porque no pudo evitar pensar, que era la mujer más bella de todos los reinos, épocas y mundos. Se enamoró, de Regina Mills. Ignorando su pregunta, la rubia se permitió despejar el rostro de la morena, acariciando de paso su mejilla, colocó una mecha rebelde tras su oreja._

 ** _— ¿Sabes? Ese cuadro es especial. —_** _Gesticuló con su cabeza en dirección a la pintura, riendo cuando Regina frunció el ceño._

 ** _— ¿Por qué lo dices?_**

 ** _— ¿Porque… lo hice pensando en ti. En tu belleza. —_** _Inclinándose descanso sus labios en los de Regina._ _ **— En tu inteligencia. En tu fortaleza. En tu preciosa sonrisa. En tus dulces besos. Y en tus más que maravillosos ojos. —**_ _Prosiguió, acariciando la mejilla de la más baja, besando entre cada oración sus labios y robando suspiros a su amada._

 _Jadeando sorprendida cuando cayó al suelo con la morena sobre ella, besándole desesperada, con sus dos manos en sus pálidas mejillas. Inhalando todo el aire que sus agitados cuerpos necesitaban, una vez se hubo acabado el pasional beso. Sus orbes chocolate brillaron de deseo, mientras con sus manos terminaba de desabotonar el chaleco de la rubia, y Emma subía por sus muslos._

 ** _— No sabía que era usted tan desesperada, señorita Mills. —_** _Resopló sofocada por la pasión que desprendía Regina, sintiendo como los carnosos labios se volvían a estampar contra los suyos._

 ** _— Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes de mí. —_** _Soltó juguetona, usando las palabras de Emma en su contra._

* * *

 **— ¿Está "vivo"? —** Sonriendo internamente al reconocer aquel melódico tono, dejo de lado sus recuerdos y mantuvo sus parpados bajos, sintiendo como un sedoso toque le acariciaba la mejilla lentamente, y comenzaba a besarle. Iniciando por su frente, descendiendo a sus parpados, sus mejillas, su mandíbula, deteniéndose en sus labios. Robándole un jadeo, cuando besó su clavícula, desabotonando su traje.

Recordando el motivo de su estadía, y con expresión decaída, detuvo la labor de la morena.

 **— Regina. Regina, para por favor. —** Al ver que su amada no tenía intención de detener, tomó sus muñecas entre sus manos, abotonando de nuevo su chaleco, sintiendo la confusa mirada de Regina sobre ella. Ayudándose de su bastón se puso en pie, tendiéndole una mano a la morena, la cual le rechazó, parándose por sí sola.

 **— ¿Me quieres explicar que te pasa? —** Chilló herida, cruzando sus brazos por encima de su pecho.

 **— Regina, tenemos que hablar. —** Comentó Emma, mirando directo al suelo.

 **— ¡¿Hablar?! ¿Quieres hablar? ¡¿Hablar de qué Emma?!**

 **— Bonita…—** Intentó acercarse, y tomarle del brazo, pero la morena se alejó brusca, con sus ojos miel tintándose de rojo.

 **— No me digas así…—** Murmuró, limpiando una rebelde lagrima rápidamente. — **¡Anda! Habla de una vez, ¿qué quieres?**

 **— Cálmate, por favor.**

 **— Los rumores son ciertos, ¿no es así? Es por eso que quieres hablar conmigo, ¿verdad? ¡Contéstame!**

 **— ¿Rumores? ¿Cuáles rumores? ¿De qué hablas, Regina?**

 **— ¡Pues que te casas! ¡Te casas! Y yo me quedó sola como estúpida por creer en ti, y en tus malditas promesas falsas, ¿es eso no? —** Su tono comenzó a ser menos audible, y sus murallas cayeron, ¿estaba llorando?

Acercándose con prudencia, y notando que Regina no la rechazaba, la envolvió en su calor, terminando con las dos en el suelo. La morena entre los brazos de la rubia, su cabeza anidada en su cuello, con aquel embriagante aroma a canela y chocolate.

 **— Bonita, no sé quién te dijo esa infamia. Pero es falso. No me caso.**

 **— ¿No?**

 **— Claro que no, ¿sabes por qué?**

 **— No.**

 **— Porque… porque me has enamorado Regina Mills, robaste mi corazón, los estrujaste y lo hurtaste, lo tomaste sin consentimiento y lo hiciste tuyo, con tus sonrisas, tus besos, tu toque, tus ojos… con tus pucheros y tus enfados, con tus risas y tus miradas.** — Dijo en su último aliento, estampando sus labios en un muy triste y necesitado contacto, que a los simples ojos mundanos duraba una eternidad, pero para dos amantes que morían con el tiempo, no era más que un simple minuto.

 **— Pero, mi vida… tampoco… tampoco puedo darte lo que mereces. No soy yo la que debe cuidar tu corazón. Tú tienes… y créeme, tendrás siempre el mío. Pero yo no puedo tomar el tuyo. Y no lo haré.**

Armándose de valor, y desvelando sus mentiras, Emma apretó con más fuerza el agarre, evitando que Regina huyera, ambas tenían lagrimas surcando sus rostros, el romper el corazón de la morena le dolía, pero lo que tenía que decir era importante.

 **— Te amo, te amo con locura Regina Mills, te metiste demasiado dentro de mi jodido corazón, y ahora necesito alejarme. Necesito dejarte ir. No puedo… no debo ir contra las reglas del tiempo, no… —** Sus réplicas fueron acalladas por un beso, lento, saldado, y cargado de sentimientos.

 **— Llévame contigo. No me importa que suceda, pero por favor… no me dejes, no me abandones, no te vayas sin mí… Emma Swan, sin ti, sin ti ya no podría vivir…—** Escrutando sus esmeraldas, y tomando entre sus manos sus mejillas, recargó sus frentes, sacando todo lo que su corazón deseaba — **Te has convertido en el aire que respiro, en mi día a día. Créeme, no me importa dejar a mi familia, Emma, te quiero a ti… llévame a tu mundo… quédate conmigo.**

 _Fin del Flashback._


	3. A través del Tiempo 2

Hola :)

Bueno, haber. Primero que nada una gran disculpa, a lo largo del capítulo verán muchos "agujeros en la trama" pues aunque me hubiera fascinado "parchar" cada uno de ellos me sería imposible lograrlo en un OS, pues la idea de este proyecto para mí, es que los capítulos sean cortos, y este es, creo, uno de los más largos que he escrito. Y dios sabe (xD) tenía y tengo muchas ideas para ésta trama, pero como ya les dije, un OS no da para lo que deseo, tal vez sea mejor una historia larga, que me de la posibilidad de desarrollar en varios capítulos... no sé, ésta trama se me hace maravillosa para eso, pero ustedes dirán, tal vez si a ustedes les gusta me anime a hacer uno largo :)

También sé que los dinosaurios no son la trama principal, pero esto fue lo que mi imaginación me regaló, espero no les suponga un inconveniente... Y una cosa más... este "shot" es para "valientes", si no lo eres, te recomiendo leer hasta ** _(...)— Bienvenida a la era de los dinosaurios…_**

 ** _PD. Espero sepan quien es Rachel Shelley, les ayudara a resolver unas cuantas cosas... además si no lo sabes, creo que no eres tan fan de OUAT xD_**

Sin más, sé que ustedes son muy inteligentes, y lograran hacer sus inferencias acerca de cada "agujero" que deje por ahí... una disculpa de nuevo

 **Nos vemos :p**

* * *

 **Érase una vez, un Cisne y su Reina,  
¿Malvada?  
—**

 **Capítulo 2.2  
A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO.**

 **Nueva York, 2012.  
** **01 de marzo.  
** **3:00 AM**.

Sus manos se resguardaron dentro de su chaqueta negra, la brisa mojaba sus hombros, y el rastro de una dura tormenta aún se encontraba en la carretera. Sus escarpines se salpicaron de humedad al entrar en contacto con una charca.

Su cabeza era un trémulo cúmulo de emociones contradictorias. Su corazón, ahí, dentro de su caja torácica y entremetido en sus pulmones, le animaba, le indicaba el camino de luz.

 **— Es lo correcto.—** Farfulló, tomando el puente de su nariz entre su índice y pulgar.

Pero, allá arriba, el lugar lleno de neuronas y dividido en hemisferios, no paraba de señalar a gritos que era la decisión más estúpida que pudo haber tomado.

Suspirando, alcanzó con su palma la pitillera dentro del bolsillo interno de su saco. Recargando su cuerpo en la barandilla del puente Brooklyn.

Sin apurarse con el tiempo, introdujo su mano libre en sus pantalones beige, tratando de hallar su mechero, topándose en cambio, con algo que no hubiera esperado.

* * *

Un par de maravillosos gemelos, oro puro, se localizaban ahí dentro. Sonriendo triste, jugueteó con ellos entre sus dedos, y perdiendo la vista en el azulado transparente bajo el puente, se permitió zambullirse entre sus recuerdos.

 _Una doble vida nunca trae nada bueno. Debió saberlo desde aquella vez que salió del cine, double bill, tenía toda la maldita razón._

 _Colocándose la ascot veloz, a la par que sus guantes, dejó olvidado su bastón en otro siglo (literalmente) cuando encendió la máquina, observando que su reloj londinense señalaba ya las seis y media de la tarde._

 ** _Minutos después._**

 _El ocaso solar era bastante bello, pero no lo suficiente para apartar sus ojos de ella. Estaba cayendo, hasta el fondo, lo sabía a la perfección._

 _Idolatrando la manera en que el sol se encargaba de bañar los rasgos morenos, no advirtió que estaba siendo observada de soslayo, por un par de avellanas esperanzadas._

 ** _— El atardecer es precioso, ¿no le parece "señor" Swan? —_** _Susurró Regina, girando su rostro y enfrentando aquellas esmeraldas tan misteriosas que le traían vuelta loca._

 ** _— Creí que lo de señor había quedado claro, señorita Mills. —_** _Sonrió, escrutando el travieso brillo de los ojos chocolate. — **Y respecto al atardecer. —** Murmuró virando su cabeza en dirección al astro. — **Tiene usted toda la razón, es un ocaso plenamente magnífico, pero si me permite. —** Encaró aquellas orbes miel de las que estaba prendada y le miraban atentas, cogiendo entre sus manos el tacto suave y oliváceo, desviando su foco de atención, entre sus ojos y sus rojos labios. — **Y con todo respeto, no es lo suficientemente precioso como para opacar la belleza de la que una mujer como usted, hace gala. —** Terminó, dejando un calmo y pequeño beso en el dorso de la palma entre las suyas. Observando la gama de rojos del que el rostro de Regina comenzaba a teñirse. _

**_— Es usted una zalamera. —_** _Colocó ambas manos en sus muslos. Evitando la verde y penetrante mirada enfrente suyo._

 ** _— Y usted una verdadera diosa del olimpo. —_** _Emma tomó la barbilla de la morena, causando que sus ojos se encontraran, y una danza de nacientes sentimientos comenzara a revolotear en ambos estómagos._

 _Poco a poco la distancia comenzó a minimizarse, hasta llegar al punto, que la respiración de Regina rozaba el labio superior de Emma._

 ** _— Yo… —_** _Pero antes de que Emma pudiera pronunciar palabra, y en un movimiento torpe por parte de ambas, resultado del nerviosismo, sus frentes chocaron. Hurtando un par de risas avergonzadas._

 ** _— Lo siento. —_** _Pronunció ligeramente bajo la morena._

 ** _— Creo que… tal vez no era el momento. —_** _Exteriorizó la rubia, regalando una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Perdiéndose un momento en lo que le pareció la mueca más perfecta del mundo, con esa fina nariz arrugada, y mejillas sonrojadas, Regina recordó algo que había querido realizar desde hace algún tiempo._

 ** _— Tengo algo para usted._**

 ** _— ¿A sí? —_** _Cuestionó intrigada la ojiverde, analizando como la joven de ojos chocolate, indagaba detrás suyo, tomando una cajita de terciopelo y tendiéndosela en manos._

 ** _— ¿Gemelos? —_** _Exclamó Emma sorprendida, con la caja entre las manos._

 ** _— Le hacen falta, además, el cisne de aquí, ¿lo ve? —_** _La joven Mills apuntó a la pieza dorada, haciendo que Emma mirara en la dirección señalada, y asintiera. — **Me recuerda a usted. —** Admitió Regina, coloreando su rostro nuevamente de rojos. _

* * *

Acercando involuntariamente los gemelos a sus labios rosa pálido, descansó el contacto, cerrando los ojos.

Estaba claro, no podía vivir sin ella. Traerla consigo, tal vez no era la mejor opción, pero si la que necesitaba.

Unos pasos se escucharon a su espalda, giró el rostro, y sonrió escuetamente al encontrarse con una familiar silueta.

 **— Hola.**

 **— Hey, cariño ¿cómo estás? —** La femenina figura, se concedió el permiso de colocar un mechón oro fuera del rostro de la rubia, tratando de acercarse y robar un beso. Emma suspiró con pesadez, alejándose del agarre.

 **— Sabes que ya no estoy en eso.**

 **— Lo sé, y lo siento por ello.**

Sin dar lugar a réplicas o cuestionamientos, un golpe seco resonó contra el cráneo rubio. La oscuridad le embargó, y sus esmeraldas cedieron al mismo tiempo que su cansado cuerpo caía al suelo.

 **— No puedes quedarte con ella, cariño. —** Encogiéndose hasta quedar a su altura, besó delicadamente los labios de la inconsciente rubia, acariciando su mejilla. Mientras unos pasos pesados se escucharon saliendo de la oscuridad de la noche.

 **— ¿Seguro quieres esto? Si le borras la memoria… —** La tercera voz era grave, potente y varonil sin lugar a dudas.

 **— Lo estoy Sebastian. —** Musitó la voz más suave y aguda, mirando fijamente los azules ojos del chico con los suyos verde oliva. Besando por segunda vez a la chica en el suelo, y escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, sus cabellos castaños se entrelazaron con los oro.

 **— Eres mía, Emma Swan.**

* * *

 **Algún lugar del mundo.  
** **Actualidad.  
** **Siglo XXI.**

August le había mandado a verificar el estado de su 'bebé', y como buena hermana menor (cof cof… mandadera… cof cof) le había obedecido al instante, después claro, de salir de su laguna mental causada por el extraño cuadro. La verdad aún no comprendía porque era tan importante traer la máquina del tiempo con ellos a esa extraña reunión, pero si Gus lo había hecho no tenía porque desconfiar.

Con sus pensamientos revoloteando alrededor de su cabeza, dejó que su mirada de indefinido color, según muchos, vagara por el suelo.

El camino transcurrió en pleno silencio, hasta que topó con la puerta de la azotea en la que se encontraba su destino. Sus pies le llevaron dentro, examinando de pies a cabeza el estado del aparato, suspirando por los tantos problemas que ese simple y revolucionario descubrimiento le habían propiciado.

Sin ánimos de asistir a la junta en la que se encontraba su hermano, recargó su espalda en la máquina y se sentó en el suelo, sacando una pequeña pelota de su chaqueta, auto-regalándose una sonrisa por su infantil actitud.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar antes siquiera, de comenzar a botar la pelota, y nada más ver quien le solicitaba en el identificador de llamadas, no pudo evitar virar los ojos. Atendiendo la llamada por cortesía y algo de culpabilidad, activó el altavoz del smartphone.

Haciendo lo que mejor sabía, colocó una máscara en sus verdaderos sentimientos. Forzándose a sonreír y sonar cariñosa para la persona tras la llamada.

Suspirando y animándose mentalmente. Visualizó por vez última el nombre de Rachel Shelley.

 **— ¿Amor? —** Bueno, no es la mejor manera de empezar, ese mote… dirigido a ella… en la voz de alguien como Rachel… No. Definitivamente no era algo bueno para Emma Swan.

 **— Sí, Rachel, soy yo. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —** _Idiota_ , golpeándose silenciosamente con su palma abierta la frente, se culpó por la bronca segura que venía a continuación.

 **— ¿A qué debo esa frialdad Swan? —** Y ahí está.

 **— No Rach… amor, no es nada. —** Llenó sus pulmones de aire. — **Discúlpame, sólo el trabajo, me tiene un poco tensa, pero no es nada. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte lindura?**

 **— Ahora que lo mencionas cariño, ¿sabes qué? , disculpa no es nada… —** La castaña de verdes ojos mordió su labio inferior, esperando que la joven rubia picara el anzuelo… y vaya que lo hizo, el silencio siempre atraía a un Swan.

 **— ¿Qué ocurre Rachel? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, amor. —** ¡Señor! Vaya que era difícil llamarle así.

 **— Yo… te necesito…**

 **— Rachel…**

 **— Emma, por favor. Hace meses que ni siquiera paras a dormir. ¿Sabes?, tu tonta chaqueta y tus estorbosas botas hacen falta en el departamento. Por favor, sólo una noche…**

 **— De acuerdo, prometo darme una vuelta esta noche, linda. —** Comentó, cerrando sus ojos y pasando su mano por todo su rostro, sin percatarse de la llegada de cierta morena, quien se encontraba con la mandíbula caída, rastro de humedad en sus lindas y ahora, tristes avellanas, sosteniendo la puerta y sintiendo que el mundo se le venía encima.

 **— Amor… una cosa más. —** Insegura, Rachel se negaba a colgar la llamada sin decir una última cosa.

 **— ¿Mmmhhh?**

 **— Te amo. —** La esperanzada voz en la otra línea le envió una punzada directo al corazón, y eso, claramente, tenía un nombre. Culpa.

 **— Y yo a ti Rachel, yo a… —** Las palabras murieron en su boca cuando alzó su mirada pradera, y una chocolate le penetró el alma. Colgando por inercia la llamada, titubeo en ponerse en pie, o abofetearse para saber si acaso era una alucinación.

Optando por su primera opción, se aferró como pudo al frío metal detrás de ella, tomándolo como impulso y ayudándose a mantenerse sobre ambos pies.

Parpadeó una vez…

Dos veces…

Diez veces…

Talló con la palma de sus manos sus orbes, e inclinó ligeramente su cabeza en diagonal…

¿Era acaso un ángel?

¿Se había golpeado la cabeza?

¿Tuvo un paro cardíaco?

Intentando descartar esta última idea, llevó una mano a su pecho, lado izquierdo…

Su corazón no sólo latía… galopaba a velocidad inaudita… si no había tenido un paro cardíaco, seguro lo tendría ahora.

Su subconsciente comenzó a trabajar a mil, inventándose soluciones idiotas… soluciones que parecieran tener aunque fuera un poco de lógica para esta absurda situación.

Pero ninguna funcionó.

Era real. Lo que estaba frente sus ojos, era real.

Ella, era real.

Cayendo en cuenta del brillo húmedo que los ojos tostados expelían y de que por el rabillo de su ojo la cantidad de agua que ahora se acumulaba comenzaba a derramarse, arrugó en confusión su nariz, limpiando veloz su rostro y acercándose con cautela.

No sólo estaba allí, frente a ella… no. También estaba triste… ¿había llorado?

Sin lugar a dudas.

Su pulmones se contrajeron, sus piernas asemejaron a un pequeño cervatillo, y el color de su rostro parecía desaparecer. Ojos marrones se hallaban enganchados a verdes…

Tan parecido a la vez primera.

Sin moverse de donde estaba, y observando a la rubia acercarse a ella como si de un animal salvaje tratara, sintió pedazos de su corazón agrietarse aún más. Trató de decir algo, pero lo único que de sus labios salió, fueron sonidos indescifrables y balbuceos ilógicos.

Emma colocó una trémula mano en la mejilla de la morena, quien tembló al toque. Dos suspiros al unísono.

 **— Reg…**

Y una bofetada que se pudo escuchar desde Boston. Con el corazón en el suelo, y los sentimientos a flor de piel, se abalanzó sobre Emma, quien se sobaba la irritada piel con la confusión tatuada en el rostro, para después pasar sus manos a los hombros de la morena, tratando de calmar los golpes a puño cerrado que recibía en el pecho.

 **— ¡Mentiste! ¡MENTISTE, MENTISTE! Te olvidaste de mí, me dejaste varada como si de un objeto se tratara… ¡Me usaste! ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de un acto tan ruin Emma Swan?! ¿¡Cómo?! Dijiste… dijiste… —** Sin poder contenerse un poco más, Regina quebró en llanto, dejando de golpear el pecho de la rubia, quien enseguida le envolvió en brazos, haciendo que la morena maraña seda se escondiera sollozando entre su mandíbula y hombro. Apretándole con fuerza, mientras tensaba potentemente su quijada y se permitía acariciar los cabellos azabaches, reteniendo el llanto.

No comprendía… Regina… Regina había vuelto… pero, ¿cómo?

Y sobre qué demonios hablaba su morena.

 **— Que te quedarías conmigo… —** Dijo en apenas un suspiro, lo suficiente para que Emma pudiera escucharle. La postura le rompía aún más el alma, pero había pasado tantos años extrañando esa calidez. Que dejó que el tiempo corriera, y esos brazos le siguieran sostenido.

 **— ¿Por qué te fuiste? —** Cuestionó Regina, con calma, soltando la pregunta que comenzaba a roerle el alma, alejándose lo suficiente para reflejarse en sus esmeraldas.

 **— Yo… —** Soltando el cuerpo que tenía entre brazos, Emma Swan inhaló, el aire comenzaba a faltarle, hace años había aceptado que no volvería a ver a su morena, que la había perdido, pero ahora… estaba ahí, tenía una nueva oportunidad.

 **— Lo entiendo. —** Comenzando a alejarse al no recibir respuesta, sintió como era retenida de la muñeca, Emma le miraba suplicante, acercando una mano nieve a su rostro, y quitando de él un mechón oscuro, recibiendo un suspiro triste en respuesta.

 **— ¿La amas? —** Dijo sin pensar, tenía que, la duda le mataba.

 **— ¿Mmmhhh?**

 **— La… la chica del teléfono… ¿la amas? —** Dubitativa, buscó la mirada verde, en ocasiones azul, que se aferraba al suelo.

 **— Regina…**

 **— ¿La amas? —** Repitió, esta vez más aprensiva, dando un paso e infiriendo en el espacio personal de la rubia, quien mantenía la mirada en el suelo. Tomando su barbilla, levantó su rostro, escrutado unos ojos que le huían la mirada.

 **— La amas… —** Exhaló, perdiendo el aliento, perdiendo el suelo… perdiendo todo.

 **— ¡La amas! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Debí saberlo! —** Chilló picando el pecho de Emma con su índice, provocando que poco a poco retrocediera, hasta casi entrar en la máquina. — **Tus promesas, no eran más que palabras al aire, tus besos, tus abrazos, tus…**

 **— No digas eso… —** Emma le cogió del brazo, intentado envolverle en un abrazo, siendo apartada bruscamente.

 **— ¡NO ME TOQUES! —** Gritó Regina, sintiendo como era tomada por la fuerza e introducida dentro del aparatejo metálico. **— No. Te. ATREVAS. No lo hagas, no tienes derecho.**

 **— No. Sabes. Por lo que he. Pasado. —** Intimidante, Emma colocó dos brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la morena, apretándola contra una de las frías paredes.

 **— Ni tu sabes lo que he pasado yo. —** Masculló Regina, aplicando tanta presión entre sus dientes que parecía se quedaría sin ellos. Empujando con fuerza a Emma, causó que en un movimiento inesperado la máquina echara a andar.

 **— ¿Qué has hecho? —** Exclamó la morena, el fuego desprendiendo de sus oscuros ojos.

 **— ¿Yo? —** Incrédula, se apuntó al pecho. — **¡Si la que me ha empujado eres tu!**

 **— ¿A dónde nos lleva?**

Dando un rápido vistazo a la pequeña pantalla en la que se indicaba el año al cuál se viajaría, Emma viró los ojos.

 **— Será mejor que te pongas cómoda… 145 millones de años atrás, no se recorren en poco tiempo. —** Sentándose en el suelo, recogió sus rodillas, abrazándolas contra su pecho y escondiendo su rostro, mientras la morena se dejaba caer, arrastrando su espalda por la pared.

* * *

El suelo parecía haber dejado de moverse, y sin voltear su rostro, Emma Swan salió por la principal y única puerta. Dejando atrás, a una irritada Regina, que bufando, le siguió el paso.

Horas habían pasado, y caminar por tal cantidad de tiempo comenzaba a pasarles factura, sus piernas temblequeaban, y cambiar de pie izquierdo a derecho, en este caso, no funcionaba, sin embargo, por más que su cuerpo implorara por un respiro, ninguna emitió palabra o queja alguna.

Tratando de olvidar la molestia que los zapatos altos provocaban en sus delicados pies, Regina se permitió observar los gigantescos árboles y rededores cubiertos completamente de maleza, quedando maravillada. ¿En que época se encontraban?

El valle por el cuál atravesaban en ese instante, era, sin duda alguna, uno de los lugares más bellos que pudo haber visto… casi tanto como el bosque londinense al lado de la mansión… casi tanto como los bellos y misteriosos ventanales pradera que le escrutaban cada tarde… casi tanto.

Extraviada en sus propios pensares, solo fue empujada fuera cuando una voz, neutra y sin sentimiento se exteriorizó.

 **— Será mejor que nos asentemos, debemos descansar un momento. El día ha llegado a su fin, falta poco para que el sol termine de ponerse, y éste valle parece buena opción. —** Tomando con fuerza una rama del árbol que se encontraba a su lado en ese momento, Emma la quebró en trozos suficientes para armar una hoguera, arrastrando un par de rocas con buenas proporciones, sentándose sobre una y encendiendo la fogata unos pocos minutos después.

Haciendo lo propio con la piedra restante, Regina retiró sus tacones, dejándolos de lado y fijando la mirada en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera Emma observando fijamente la fogata, con la antes pulcra camisa blanca, llena de barro y completamente desabotonada dejando ver el tank top debajo, sus fuertes bíceps transparentando la camisa al tener flexionados sus brazos, sobre los cuales descansaba su cabeza y el subir y bajar de su pecho acompañando su acompasada respiración.

 **— Yo… no te abandone. —** Murmuró la rubia sin dejar de fijar su mirada en el fuego — **Nunca me fui. Nunca te deje atrás. Yo… tú…—** Sintiendo que su cabeza podía explotar por tantas emociones contradictorias e ideas que bombardeaban su cerebro, Emma soltó por fin la pregunta que le estaba asfixiando. — **¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?**

 **— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Swan? —** Fruncido el ceño Regina se vio reflejada en unos ojos que comenzaban a enrojecer y llenarse de agua.

 **— Tú… Regina tú…**

 **— ¡¿Qué, Emma?! ¡¿Yo qué?!**

 **— Tú. —** Deglutiendo audible, Emma se forzó a sacar lo que tenía en la garganta. — **Moriste. —** Ojos marrones se abrieron en sorpresa. Mientras Emma sentía un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal al recuerdo del momento.

 **— Te vi… en mis brazos Regina… te perdí.—** Luchando para que su voz no fallara, la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír triste, y observar fijamente los ojos almendra que tantas veces dibujó en sueños. — **Tus ojitos… tus bellos ojitos, bonita…—** Inhaló inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, y limpiando una fugaz lágrima. **— Tus ojitos se cerraron tortuosamente lento, y tus mejillas… tus mejillas perdieron ese bello toque rosado... te abracé…—** Susurró, envolviéndose a sí misma en un frágil abrazo, cerrando los ojos, deglutió audible, y prosiguió. — **Te pegué fuertemente a mi pecho, no te quería perder… no quería que te fueras… pero entonces, recuerdo reíste débilmente, acariciaste mi mejilla, y te despediste… te… te despediste de mi. Y observé como poco a poco el aliento de la vida te iba dejando atrás… y Regina… Regina fue fatal.—** Abandonando la roca sobre la cuál estaba, evadió la consternada mirada chocolate, dirigiéndose con lentitud al otro extremo, observando el horizonte y cielo estrellado. — **Te llevaste contigo mi vida. Pasé… pasé años, despertando a mitad de la noche… con la espalda sudorosa… y recuerdos de ti, fragmentos de nuestros momentos, todos ellos atormentado mis sueños.**

Casi de forma automática, la morena siguió el rastro de Emma, aproximándose con caución, y surcos de humedad en sus mejillas, sus latidos le incitaron a envolver sus brazos alrededor del trabajado abdomen pálido, dejando que su cabeza descansará en la espalda de Emma, escuchando su tranquila respiración, apreciando como la rubia envolvía sus oliváceas manos en las suyas.

 **— Anhelaba tu tierna voz, solía soñar con el brillo de tus magníficos ojos. Con el rojo de tus labios. Con la fragancia de tu ser. La suavidad de tu cuerpo. Regina… fue una tortura, todo te traía de regreso a mí, a mi mente. —** Girando sobre si, Swan tuvo la posibilidad de envolver sus brazos alrededor de la esbelta cintura, perdiéndose en un mar miel, como tantas veces en el pasado, acercando su frente a la de la más baja, causando que su aliento chocara en el labio superior de Regina, negándose a silenciar sus sentimientos, y besando dulcemente lento los labios rojos.

 **— Te he extrañado tanto, jamás podría haberte dejado. NUNCA. Créeme. Eras…—** Llenó su pecho de aire y aclaró su garganta. — **Eres el amor de mi vida.—** Percibiendo como la rubia aspiraba, llenando al completo sus pulmones y exhalando con parsimonia, se aferró al pecho de Emma, escondiendo su cara entre el cuello de la rubia, se atrevió a susurrar.

 **— Emma… —** Sin embargo, y antes de exteriorizar todo lo que su corazón imploraba, un extraño alarido les advirtió sobre un tercero tras algún matorral, mientras unas fuertes pisadas se volvían más audibles.

Un grito… no… un aullido… tal vez, ¿rugido? La verdad, ni definirlo podría, nada de lo que había percibido antes se le parecía.

 **— ¿Escuchaste eso? Fue acaso… —** Musitó desencajando su cabeza de donde estaba, observando fijamente a la rubia, quien se llevó el índice a los labios, pidiéndole guardara silencio un momento. Soltando sus brazos de alrededor de la morena, sigilosamente hizo camino hasta donde el ruido yacía, convirtiéndose cada vez más prominente.

Andando tras la espalda de Emma, Regina observó como ésta, apartaba el alto pasto, tan alto que fácilmente nublaba su campo de visión.

Su mandíbula cayó al suelo, y se encontró echada rápidamente en retroceso, mientras en sus ojos un brillo temeroso asomaba.

 **— Bienvenida al Cretácico Regina…—** Comentó por lo bajo Emma, deglutiendo y sin parpadear, interponiéndose sin dudarlo, entre su amada y la gigantesca bestia, de escamosa piel cobrizo, amarillentos ojos, helados cuál glaciares, garras tan aparentemente afiladas que ni siquiera un mosquito sobreviviría y dientes sobre los que tenía conciencia, estaban especialmente diseñados para desentrañar piel viva. — **Bienvenida a la era de los dinosaurios…**

 **— Es… es… es**

 **— Un tiranosaurio-rex. —** Swan entrecerró sus ojos, el ardiente aliento de aquel animal fue resoplando en su rostro al momento en que un imponente rugido salía de su hocico mientras se acercaba en amenazante pose…

El predador había encontrado su presa.

Cada pensamiento que por su mente cruzó conducía al mismo asunto, y ese asunto, tenía nombre y azabache cabello…

Todo sucedió tan deprisa.

El T-Rex se impulsó hacia el frente.

Regina percibió como caía de sentón al suelo. Y entonces… entonces…

Sus orbes avellana se negaban a abrirse, esperando que el peso sobre su regazo desapareciera, pero no desapareció, seguía ahí, y la conocida humedad del líquido carmín comenzaba a expandirse.

Apretó el frío bulto entre sus brazos, pegando su frente y aspirando todo lo que podía… se sintió desfallecer.

El aroma a canela inundó sus fosas nasales.

El aroma a canela fue más fuerte que la asquerosa esencia sangre…

El aroma a canela… su esencia favorita desde Londres siglo XIX.

El aroma a canela…

* * *

¿Y?¿Cuántos valientes tenemos? Jajaja, tampoco estaba tan hardcore, estaba normal... no es tan sad :P

Rachel Shelley es la actriz que interpreta a Milah... ¿saben como es físicamente? (les ayudará si es que aun no saben quien borró la memoria de Swan) Sé que todas sus inferencias serán correctas, pero si les queda duda acerca de la falsa muerte de Regina, o sobre quien borró la memoria de Emma y eso, me lo pueden decir y con gusto se los aclararé, ya sea por mensaje privado o en el próximo capítulo, si les gustaría esto en una historia larga díganmelo para saber, prometo no abandonarla como mi anterior historia... xD

pd: Double bill es una peli...busquenla en wiki si les interesa, aunque no la recomiendo mucho :P


End file.
